This invention relates generally to a connector assembly for mechanically attaching an electrical cable to the housing of an electrical device and more particularly to such an assembly wherein the cable is partially embedded in a resin material for protecting the electrical device against external influences such as moisture.
In a known connector assembly of the above-mentioned type (see German Open Patent Application Ser. No. 2,416,939) there is placed on the end of the cable, in the region of the cast resin, a sheet metal ring which is deeply constricted toward the center and has an inside diameter decreased towards the axis of the cable by pressing the two flange rims of the ring together, and which then engages the cable end in a firm press fit through constriction of the cable jacket. This sheet metal ring, together with the end of the cable, is embedded in cast resin material, so that a relatively good seal and mounting of the cable end in the housing of the electrical device can be obtained. A satisfactorily watertight cable lead-in or connection with suitable strain relief in case of high mechanical stress on the cable or in case of high external pressure, however, can be achieved only at high cost.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved cable connector assembly of the above-mentioned type.